The Unleashing of Alice Kingsleigh
by NamelessSaint
Summary: Alice, while in Mirana's library, comes across a book that reveals her secret fantasy and she does not want Mirana to know. The Queen, however, finds out and sets about to make it real. This is the edited version, toned down for FF.N


The Unleashing of Alice Kingsleigh

Marmoreal was always a place of awe, even when the far-reaching tendrils of evil snaked the lands of Underland; the Red Queen held all in a tight grip. So all that was virtuous gravitated to its sacred walls, drawn by the goodness that dwelt there. And when an act of pure goodness and righteousness finally struck down the _vermis mali_, Underland itself was finally emancipated and pure. Blessed waters, from springs deep within its mountains, ran over the fields and valleys, ridding the land of all its filth and malevolence. And a White Queen, beloved of her people, caretaker of everything that is good, let her heart run free, and found love waiting for her, in the most unlikely of persons—Alice Kingsleigh, a young woman from a different world, a land far Above, full of innocence and virtue, with a heart destined to love a woman—Mirana of Marmoreal-from a land far Below.

* * *

><p>Alice Kingsleigh—Champion of Marmoreal, lover of a White Queen-leaned against the doorframe and watched as Mirana leafed through a pile of documents on her desk. There was much work to be done, but Alice was in no mood for labor of any kind. The warm spring night beckoned to her like a siren call. The fragrance of night blooming jasmine filled the air, and the cricket's song was so alluring. She felt as if she could capture the moon, and light up the nearby dark lake with its luminosity.<p>

She loved these candid moments with her Queen, when no one else was around, when she could watch her beloved without the fear of being interrupted.

"I have the book you couldn't find."

The White Queen looked up and smiled. "That was quick. Where was it?"

"On your night table." Alice smirked. She chuckled when the Queen burped after sipping a large portion of her tea. "Are you sure you need to do this tonight?"

Mirana sat back in her seat. "Well, if a certain person didn't keep me—occupied—this afternoon, I could have done all this business sooner."

"You love it when I occupy you, especially when I do it so deeply."

The White Queen blushed and her hand jerked, spilling her tea. "Well, yes, I must admit that I do."

Alice walked around the desk and kneeled before her Queen. "Please?" She put the book on the desk and then ran her fingers around Mirana's waist, pulling the older woman to her. She whispered in her Queen's ear, "I want to make love with you by the lake."

The White Queen shivered, and placed her hands on Alice's shoulders. "Oh, you are so cruel, my love."

The younger woman pouted. "No, I'm not. I'm just so terribly in love with you that sometimes…sometimes, well…"

Mirana could tell there was something troubling her young Champion. "What is it, dear one?"

Alice looked down. "I think there is something wrong with me."

Now, the White Queen was worried. She placed her hand on Alice's forehead, checking for fever. "Are you ill? What is wrong, Alice?"

"It can't be normal."

"What can't be normal?"

Alice took hold of Mirana's shoulders and looked at her directly in the eyes. "I want you all the time, Mirana. I feel like I just can't get enough of you. We make love and then I want you all over again! Sometimes I have to stop just because I know you can't take any more!"

Mirana wrapped her arms around the young woman. "Is that all, my love? There is nothing wrong with you, Alice. You are in love—probably for the first time—and you just want to express your joy."

Alice buried her face in her lover's hair. "If that is joy then I've been miserable all my life."

The White Queen laughed. "Oh, my Alice, you are so young and sweet. I think I love you more with each passing day." She let her fingers run down the young woman's cheek. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Always."

"Will you return this book to the library?" She picked up the book that Alice had tossed on her desk.

Alice smiled sweetly. "Are you sure you don't want to?"

Mirana turned the young woman toward the door. "You are incorrigible."

* * *

><p>Alice wandered down the hall that would lead her to the library, taking her time, her thoughts lost on other things, and on one person in particular. So lost in thought was she that, as she rounded a corner, she almost stepped onto McTwisp, who was turning the corner at the same time.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nivens. All you all right?"

The rabbit backed up into the wall. "Don't…don't scare me like that, Alice."

"It wasn't intentional."

"Can I help you, Alice?" McTwisp pretended to straighten out his waistcoat, his tone betraying his annoyance.

"Do you know which door leads to the library?"

"Which one?"

"How many libraries are there?"

"No, no, no… which door do you need?" Nivens was flustered.

"I don't know."

The rabbit hopped away. "I think it's the one, second to left—or right, not quite sure."

Alice called after the furry creature. "What do mean second left or right?" But Nivens was already gone. She looked down the hall but could not understand which one the rabbit was referring to, so she chose a random door and opened it.

The door opened into a rather small room, the walls of which were lined with wooden bookshelves and filled with dusty books. Alice thought that she might be in one of the many antechambers that lined the walls of Marmoreal's library, one that apparently had not been used in a while. Her footfalls scraped dust off the marble floor and left clear footprints. After a few moments she realized that the books themselves were creating the light in the room, as they appeared to be glowing a soft, muted light.

The young woman placed the book she was carrying on a nearby table. Alice took a book from a shelf and then abruptly sneezed, the book was so dusty that she almost put it down. "What is…" When she placed it on a table it glowed even more, and when she opened it, it came to life.

Alice gasped, the images on the pages in the book flew past in vivid colors, and they were the most detailed sexual images she could have imagined. She yelped and staggered backwards, unused to seeing such graphic images played out before her. But the more she backed up the less defined the moving pictures were, until they faded completely.

The young woman felt her mouth twitch, and an all too familiar sensation below her waist. She took a few steps forward, and the moving pictures began to reappear on the pages. "Alice, what are you doing?"

The question to herself rhetorical, as she already knew she wanted to see more. Alice stepped up to the book again, and the images sprang back to life, in all their vividness.

The young woman saw as a man, and woman, was on a bed, making love rather vigorously. Then the scene changed to two men by a lake. A blonde man was up against a tree, his head thrown back, reeling from an intense pleasure. Alice groaned at this image, and her hands grasped the tabletop. The moving pictures swirled again, and an image of two women filled the pages. They were laying on a chaise, in the middle a beautiful garden, one woman behind the other, reaching over her, both lost in their lovemaking.

Alice blinked, and felt the beginnings of her arousal. She gasped when the faces of the two women were revealed—showing herself and the White Queen. Before the realization of that fully hit her the women on the pages began to move. Alice watched as she saw herself behind Mirana, lifting the other woman to her hands and knees, and then kneeling behind her. The Alice on the moving pictures began to move against Mirana, revealing a new part of her, filling the Queen completely.

Alice cried out and backed up rather suddenly, causing the moving images to flare out completely. The young woman's breath was labored as she bent over slightly, trying to steady her breathing. The young woman felt as if she was being exposed, one secret fantasy after another. She felt her entire being lit up, and she needed to see more. Alice stepped up to the book once again and watched as the scene remained as it was, only this time slowed down, to allow her to see all the sordid details.

She grabbed the table again, only this time, she let her right hand slide down her leg and grasp at the fabric of her dress. She was in that room for a long time.

* * *

><p>Mirana looked up from her work to see a rather perturbed McTwisp tapping at his pocket watch. She did her best not to show her aggravation. "Yes, Nivens, what is it?"<p>

"Those treaty documents are late, Your Majesty. The courier has been waiting for hours and is restless." The rabbit hopped up on her desk.

The Queen rapped her feather pen on the table. "It couldn't be helped, Nivens. Here, you see, my final signature. They are finished." She handed the documents to the rabbit, a perfect smile on her face.

Nivens bowed. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Mirana glanced at the rabbit again just as he went through the door. "Have you seen Alice, McTwisp?"

"At the library, My Liege."

The monarch sat back, she had sent Alice to the Library more than two hours hence, and wondered what could have captured her Champion's attention for such a long time. She did know that Alice loved to read, but also knew that the girl had other activities on her mind. She got up and went in search for her Alice.

* * *

><p>Underland's Champion found herself running—she did not know if she was running to or away from something. All she knew was some part of her had exploded, and she needed to release the newfound energy within. She ran until she thought that her energy was depleted, and collapsed on soft cushions.<p>

* * *

><p>The White Queen meandered down the hallway, occasionally bumping into things, as her mind seemed to be reaching out and following an inner scent that was her Alice. She rounded the same corner Alice did and stopped. These doors were not usual ones one would use to access the main Library, but led to the antechambers that housed particular selections of books and parchments belonging to Kings and Queens of the past. She tried to reach out and feel where her Champion would have gone to, only to find her thoughts focusing on one particular door.<p>

Mirana walked up to the door and turned the handle. A waft of something familiar drifted out to her as she entered the darkened room. She knew that this was a particular room she, herself, had yet to explore. But the scent of Alice—whether it be in her mind or real—reached out to her and drew her in.

The White Queen looked around and was a little put off by the dusty, cramped room. But something was tugging at her so she let her eyes follow. She looked down and saw the footprints that had preceded her and knew, by instinct, that they were Alice's. Her eyes tracked them to the table at the center of room, and found the book she had given her Champion to return to the Library. She frowned; it was not like Alice to be so hasty and careless. As she picked up the book and was about to leave a familiar scent drifted up to her from another book on the table. Her senses reeled somewhat, and she slowly reached out to the other book and blinked when it lit up as she opened it.

The White Queen watched, with a particular amusement, as the erotic scenes were played out before her. As she was about to close the book when something inside herself told her not to, and she was shown the same scenes that Alice had watched. Her smile faded when she watched the two women on the pages; they grasped and moaned together. Mirana felt her heart quicken as those two ethereal bodies writhed on the pages before her. And she gasped audibly when one pulled the other up and began to grind from behind.

Mirana could not turn away as the ethereal women began to change, and then form into the exact likenesses of Alice and herself. And when she spied a certain appendage on Alice that she had never seen before—the force of her arousal caused her to stagger backwards and clutch at the dark wooden bookshelves behind her.

The White Queen looked down and closed her eyes, taking in everything. She looked up and then brought the hand that had grasped that other book up to her nose, only in inhale the sweet aroma that was her Alice's arousal. Her eyes fluttered shut and she inhaled deeply, letting this new found knowledge percolate into her being. Mirana let a slow smile light up her features, and then she chuckled. So, her dear Champion had a secret—an extremely delicious clandestine desire. She chuckled some more as a plan formed in her mind, and she left the room with a purpose.

* * *

><p>Alice had calmed down completely as she entered the chambers that she shared with her White Queen. She threw her waistcoat down on the bed when she spied her beloved on the balcony, staring out into the late afternoon sky.<p>

She smiled and walked up to her, encircling her waist from behind. Alice turned her head and rested it on Mirana's back. "How are you, My Queen?"

Mirana tried to keep herself calm, but inwardly she was feeling her anticipation keenly. "Oh, I am wonderful as always, my dear Alice."

Underland's Champion smiled. 'I'm glad."

"Are you sure?"

Alice lifted her head. "Of course, why would I not be?"

Mirana turned in Alice's arms. "You took an awfully long time at the Library, my love. Were you having troubles?"

The young woman swallowed. "No, no troubles whatsoever, Your Majesty."

The White Queen lifted a brow at the honorific. "There must have been something that delayed you."

Alice lowered her arms. "Well, I did go for a run afterwards."

"After what?"

"After I dropped off the book, My Liege."

Mirana could feel the tension growing, so she changed tactics. "Would you like to have a glass of wine, my Champion?"

Alice sighed. "Of course, my Queen."

The White Queen took her Champion's hand and led her over the chaise near the fireplace and poured two glasses from a rather ornate decanter. "I hope you like it."

Alice sat down and sipped the wine. "What is this, Mirana? It's not our favorite year."

"Yes, it is, Alice. I just added a little something to—enhance the grape."

"Aren't you having any?"

"Not tonight."

The young woman yawned, and leaned back into the soft pillows. "I'm a little sleepy, Mirana."

"It's perfectly normal, Alice."

"Huh…" But Alice was already asleep.

Alice awoke abruptly in the bed she shared with her beloved. She inhaled deeply and attempted to sit up, but a hand at her shoulder prevented her from doing so. "Mirana?" She looked over to see Mirana, in a state of undress, in the bed beside her, leaning on her elbow, a mischievous smile on her lips.

"How did I get here?" Alice looked over at her White Queen.

"I undressed you and carried you here."

Alice smiled. "You did? What do have in mind, My Queen?"

"Only this." The White Queen let her arm run under the blankets, and she grasped, rather boldly, her Champion's new flesh.

Alice's body jerked, and flew up into a sitting position, throwing the blankets off her. _"What…what is this?"_

Mirana continued to stroke her lover. "It's called a…"

"_I know what it's called!"_ Alice gaped at the new flesh, and moaned at Mirana's touch. _"Why? What did you do to me?"_

The White Queen was not put off by the accusation. "Just fulfilling your little secret, my love."

And then Alice knew. Mirana had been to same room she had been in. She had seen the book, in all its graphic detail, and spied on the set of images that had aroused her to new heights. Alice looked down at herself again, and did not feel revulsion, but desire. A desire that seemed to reach down into the core of her being, into those secret places where fantasies are real and dangerous—and the soul is unhinged.

Alice locked eyes with Mirana. "You want this." It was not quite a command—but it was not a question, either.

Mirana scooted closer to her Champion. "In every way possible, Alice." She lifted her hip over Alice's and straddled her, grasping the appendage as she did so. "I'm going to guide you in me, my love."

Alice groaned and threw her head back as she felt Mirana's warm wetness engulfed her. And then the feeling doubled as her lover began to move her hips back and forth, causing a delicate friction that threatened to be her undoing…

Alice felt the building of delicious pleasure with every movement, until her groans matched those of her Queen's. And Alice knew what it was like to be overcome with need, and she felt Mirana's flesh twitch around her, and her Queen cried out as she did.

* * *

><p>Alice opened her eyes; it was dawn, or nearing. She closed her eyes again and let her right hand travel down her body, but the appendage was gone. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked over to see her Queen watching her, and warm smile on her face. "I don't know what to say, Mirana."<p>

The monarch sighed. "You don't have to say anything, my love."

Alice looked over to her beloved again. "You are so good to me, my Queen."

"Maybe we ought to do that more often."

Underland's Champion turned onto her side and gently touched her White Queen. "Maybe not, Mirana. Unless you want to see me die an early death from exhaustion."

Mirana returned the gentle touch. "Too intense?"

"Well, maybe every now and then would be nice."

The White Queen turned onto her back and brought Alice's head to lie on her shoulder. "I love you, Alice."

Alice ran her hand gently down her Queen's stomach. "I love you, too, Mirana."

The White Queen gasped as Alice's hand reached her lower abdomen. She grasped the hand and held onto it.

Alice lifted her head. "Did I hurt you, Mirana?"

"No, no you didn't, Alice. Just a little sore." Mirana continued to feel the sensations in her body, and if she didn't know any better…

They held onto each other and fell back into peaceful sleep, and Mirana, before entering into Morpheus' realm, became aware of a spark within, and dreamed that something wonderful was to come of their passionate union.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review if you have the time. I really appreciate it.<em>**


End file.
